


"You're just hallucinating"

by xiaoren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Prom, renhyuck, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoren/pseuds/xiaoren
Summary: Renjun was moving back to China next semester, so this day, aka prom day. He finally tried confessing to his one true love, his best friend.a short renhyuck story.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 16





	"You're just hallucinating"

**Author's Note:**

> so I just made this for fun because I've been listening to everybody talks too many times.

Renjun was running thru the halls looking for the guy he had always been wanting to date. This was his last and only chance as next semester, he was leaving. “Where the fuck is that guy?” he searched the classrooms, he searched the cafeteria, he searched the gym, but he still had no clue on where his crush is.

The music was obviously super loud as it was their prom night, so it became a slight distraction to him. “Ugh! What if I don’t find him!” Sway by Michael Buble was the one playing before, but it changed to a new song. “oh, new song! Great! Hope that guy isn’t with his partner or anything, if I see him making out with someone, I’ll kick his ass for leading me on.”

Hey baby won’t you look my way  
I can be your new addiction

“Everybody talks? Wow, this sounds good, now let’s continue.” As the song plays, the latter ran outside hoping he might finally find Donghyuck there. He recalls all the memories they had while running. Images of him and Donghyuck cuddling on his bed, them running around the park chasing each other, and much more unforgettable memories with his first love.

Hey, baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time

“Ahh, those memories, those valuable memories. It might not be that important for him but.” He finally reached the school’s garden. This garden was the place where the two played a lot. Every time they get free time, this was the two’s go-to place.

Renjun laid on the grass and unlocked his phone. He stared at his wallpaper and smiled, “he looks so pretty. The person he’ll date will be really lucky. Too bad I’m not one of those people.” He stood up and spun around.  
He decided to just stand there as he already gave up, he knew trying so hard wouldn’t get him anywhere, shocking right? Earlier he was so desperate on finding him, but now. He completely gave up.

I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks

He looked down, then up again. He smiled at the stars and laughed. Unconsciously, tears dripped down his face as he started laughing more. He wiped them and just suddenly stopped laughing. “I look crazy, I should stop, but how would I when I missed my one and only chance of- “  
“The fuck- “someone bumped into him, he lost control over his body and fell. He saw a hand in front of his face. He took it and looked up. “Donghyuck?” 

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her

Donghyuck smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. Renjun was confused, wasn’t he supposed to be dancing with his partner. “What are you doing here?” instead of answering Donghyuck just hugged Renjun tighter. “I was looking for you because I was about to confess, but when I looked around, you were nowhere to be seen. So, I asked Chenle and he said he saw you running towards the garden so here I am.”  
Donghyuck turned Renjun around and saw the tears on the brims of his eyes; The other chuckled at Renjun, kissed Renjun’s forehead, and hugged him again. “Renjun-ah, why are you crying?” The latter hid his face on Donghyuck’s shoulder and shook his head. “no, I’m not crying. Maybe you’re just hallucinating.”  
Donghyuck lifted Renjun up and spun him around. “You’re so emotional Renjun! I just said I liked you, it’s not a big deal!” Renjun sighed, “Well it is! Because I like you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> hehe sorry for the cliffhanger. hoped you guys liked it (^^)


End file.
